


It’ll All Turn To Dust And We’ll All Fall Down

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Distopya, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic It’ll All Turn To Dust And We’ll All Fall Down by Verucasalt</p>
<p>El mundo tenía que terminar alguna vez. Solo que los Winchester no sabían que aún estarían por aquí para verlo. Dean y Sam, en su camino a través del paisaje desolado de lo que quedó se aferran el uno al otro para enfrentar lo mucho que han perdido. Pero aún hay esperanzas donde menos la esperas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’ll All Turn To Dust And We’ll All Fall Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128199) by Verucasalt. 



> Punto de vista de Sam. Advertencias de discusiones sobre la muerte de personajes, escenarios distópicos, incesto, sexo explícito, angustias y tristezas globales. Titulo tomado sin vergüenza de una totalmente cursi canción de Meatloaf.
> 
> Los arts son de thruterryseyes y pueden encontrarlos en  
> http://thruterryseyes.livejournal.com/41126.html

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestamente, nunca pensé que el fin del mundo ( _el verdadero fin del mundo_ ) sería así— ¿Y quién lo haría? En serio, ¿alguien pensaría que esos jodidos Mayas tenían razón?—hasta exactamente el primer día en que todo comenzó.

No hubo bolas de fuego lloviendo desde los cielos (casi por casualidad, me preguntaba que había quedado en los Cielos, si había alguien que fuese capaz de lanzar un cometa, relámpagos sagrados o lo que fuera en nuestra dirección), no hubo una gigantesca marejada que hundiera una o ambas costas de Norteamérica, no hubo un terremoto que asolara Japón en el océano, ni meteoros que destruyeran enormes porciones de la Tierra.

 

_Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh,_

_this means no fear - cavalier._ _Renegade and steer clear_

Fue simplemente eso… el gradual declive de la población humana debido a Hambre, Peste y Guerra. Viejos amigos nuestros claramente recuperados de la pérdida de sus anillos. Demonios, quizás recuperaron sus anillos después de mi espectacular fracaso en Stull. Dean continua negándose a considerarlo un fracaso, debido al control de último minuto que me hizo empujarnosa mí y a Adam— Michael o lo que sea, seguro que lucía como Adam cuando sujeté su brazo—en la Fosa, pero se suponía debí terminar con Lucifer, no sólo atraparlo en la Jaula. No lo hice, así que lo cuento en la columna de “fallidos” en mí, por lo que sé, increíblemente larga lista de **_Ridículos Intentos que Debían Salvar al Mundo_**. Como, ya sabes, _haber liberado al hijo de puta en primer lugar_ , porque pensé que una perra demonio, a quien resultó me estaba follando y bebiendo de su sangre, era más inteligente y confiable que mi propio hermano. Si, confiar en tu camello en vez de en el hermano que cuido de ti desde que eras un niño, fue un movimiento genial. Vamos, no es que “Sam Winchester es un idiota” sea algún tipo de maldito aviso de último minuto, en estos momentos.

Primero llegó Guerra y cayó como nunca se había visto. El término “Guerra Mundial”, después de todo lo que sucedió, ahora era obsoleto. Diciembre 21 de 2012, empezó con India y Pakistán, armas nucleares contra armas nucleares y sin importar lo malo que todos pensaron que sería, cuando se especulaba sobre las posibilidades, fue peor. Mucho peor. Millones de muertos en el primer día y eso sólo a partir de las detonaciones. Irán decidió que no iba a perderse la diversión y lanzó la primera arma atómica a Israel, al segundo que pusieron la operación en marcha, Israel tomó represalias de forma inmediata y ahí iban, millones más se fueron en un instante.

Pestilencia tuvo entonces su oportunidad, las secuelasque las radiaciones dejaron fueron casi inconmensurables. Extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho. La gente con enfermedades originadas por la radiación murieron lenta y dolorosamente, como aquellos quienes perdieron algún miembro o tenían terribles lesiones por quemaduras y no tenían acceso a doctores y medicinas, lo suficientemente cerca para ser atendidos apropiadamente. Incluso aquellos cuyo sistema inmune sólo fue debilitado por el aire envenenado contribuyeron a la larga, siendo presas de lo que habrían sido enfermedades menores y dispersándolas mientras aún era posible viajar.

Una persona con un brote de una cepa poco común de gripa, viajó de China a Australia y una cadena de muertes por el virus de la gripe acabó con decenas de miles dentro de un lapso de pocas semanas en ambos países. Una mujer palestina, intentó escapar a Sudamérica sin saber que había contraído viruela y otra epidemia acabo con más de trescientas mil personas, en menos de un mes. Los ríos y lagos de todo el mundo se volvieron tóxicos, provocando un record en los brotes de Malaria, Cólera, Disentería, Fiebre Tifoidea, incluso E. coli. Las enfermedades poco comunes pero mortales como el Hantavirus, Ebola y la jodida _Lepra_ eran ahora algo común, especialmente en los países menos desarrollados.

Hambre había estado a la espera y ahora su oportunidad había llegado. Con tantas personas enfermas, moribundas y muriendo, no había en ninguna parte adultos capaces o tan siquiera niños para cuidar los cultivos. Por supuesto, no quedaba mucho por atender, ahora que apenas se podía ver el sol a través de la brumade polvo que cubría el cielo. En Corea del Norte y algunos países de África, donde la gente ya estaba muriendo de hambre cada maldito día, antes de que las bombas estuviesen cayendo por todas partes, los números de aquellos que morían por desnutrición se multiplicaron exponencialmente. Los pocos cultivos que quedaron se arruinaron por el suministro de agua envenenada por la radiación y suciedad. Las reservas de alimentos se acabaron más rápido de lo que cualquiera anticipó, incluso en los Estados Unidos de América, donde Pestilencia ya había hundido sus garras. La gente estaba muriendo de hambre en cada continente habitado.

Al final resultó que, la gente que cayó presa de Pestilencia y perecieron como resultado de una enfermedad, tuvieron más suerte que los desafortunados bastardos que lentamente se consumieron y murieron de hambre. Incluso quienes simplemente se esfumaron cuando las bombas cayeron, contaron con más suerte. Para ellos, al menos, fue instantáneo, un simple parpadeo y estaban fuera de la existencia, en lugar de tener que lidiar con el prolongado sufrimiento antes de que ellos… ¿qué fue lo que dijo Shakespeare en Hamlet? Se despojaran de su envoltura carnal. Tan buena descripción como cualquiera, imaginó.

Algunas veces me preguntó, cuando mi mente busca poesía, si alguna de esas personas había, en efecto, _roto los hoscos lazos que los ataban a la Tierra para ir a tocar la faz de Dios_. Siempre me gustó esa frase, a pesar de que no tenía ningún recuerdo de la referencia del presidente Reagan, después del desastre del Challenger que ocurrió cuando era un niño pequeño y nunca la encontré hasta la Universidad.

Estaba muy claro que mucha gente no puso atención a la importancia del maíz y sus múltiples usos, hasta que los Estados Unidos, China y Brasil fracasaron, al mismo tiempo, en su intento para cultivarlo. Alimentos, materiales de carga, etanol, edulcorantes, aceites… se fueron, se fueron, se fueron. La _tierra de la abundancia_ se convirtió en _la tierra del no mucho_ en poco tiempo.

Algunos gobiernos duraron más que otros. Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos, Francia y Finlandia— todos ellos se mantuvieron, por lo menos, un buen par de meses. Obviamente, los países que iniciaron los bombardeos (y los que geográficamente estaban más cerca de ellos) perdieron sus gobiernos casi de forma inmediata debido a las represalias. Inicialmente, los gobiernos que, de alguna manera, permanecieron funcionando suplicaron a su gente, preservar, conservar, acoger y ayudar a sus vecinos. Y funcionó, por un tiempo. Hasta que estas personas, acostumbradas a tener lo que querían, comenzaron a enfermar y a estar jodidamente cansados de tener cerca de malditamente nada y que todavía esperaran que compartieran lo poco que tenían con otros.

Lentamente, los gobiernos, se vinieron abajo como resultado de un electorado intranquilo, funcionarios muriendo siendo asesinados o simplemente dándose por vencidos. La presencia militar y de las fuerzas de la ley, las cuales, al menos, habían estado haciendo el intento de mantener algún tipo de estabilidad donde podían, eventualmente desaparecieron. Las televisiones se apagaron, los radios solo emitían estática, no había más voces alentadoras, solo la inherente **necesidad** de mantener lo que tenías y conseguir más a cualquier costo.

Guerra estaba de vuelta en el juego, ahora a una escala más pequeña. En cada país, cada ciudad, en cada pequeño pueblo la gente comenzaba a volverse unos contra otros. Los que tenían armas tuvieron una clara ventaja sobre los que no y utilizaron esa ventaja en cada oportunidad. Así que sí tenías que dispararle a alguien para conseguir sus suministros de comida enlatada, sí tenías que golpear a alguien hasta la muerte para poder tomar su generador. Nada de eso importaba. Cada persona veía por sí misma, por sus hijos, por sus esposas, sus padres. En su mayoría, la cortesía y la compasión habían desaparecido de la sociedad. De vez en cuando escuchabas sobre alguien que resistía, cuidando a los niños que perdieron a sus padres, tratando de cultivar su propio alimento, pero esos casos eran cada vez más escasos y pasaba más tiempo entre ellos, para ahora.

El resultado fue el caos absoluto. Obviamente. Lo vi venir, también Dean. Mantuvimos las cabezas bajas y nos escondimos durante lo peor de todo esto. En silencio, usando los pocos recursos que teníamos para mantener un registro de donde era posible encontrar alimentos, cómo reconocer a la gente enferma y evitarlas, prestando atención a alguien que supiera si le dispararon por un vecino, si fallecieron de alguna ridícula enfermedad, o porque estaban heridos y no pudieron conseguir el tratamiento médico apropiado a tiempo y evitar la sepsis. O si habían contraído alguna loca cepa de un maldito resfriado. Uno de nuestros últimos contactos del mundo de cazadores, murió cuando un rayo cayó sobre su casa provocando un incendio y ella no pudo salir a tiempo, porque su detector de humo y sistema de rociadores estaba conectado a la electricidad que ya no funcionaba en el pueblo donde vivía.

_Why does it always have to be water?_  
Why does it always have to be holy wine?  
_Destruction Of all mankind_

 

Muerte— bueno, nos encontramos con Muerte antes y nunca pareció muy interesado en la erradicación de la humanidad. Lo cual, al principio, fue una sorpresa, antes de llegar a conocerlo. De hecho, sorprendentemente, más interesado en la pizza, las patatas fritas y la soda, Muerte no estaba demasiado involucrado en todo el asunto de ‘acabar con la raza humana’ como sus compañeros Jinetes. Él fue más parecido a un mentor que nos alentó a mirar más de cerca, profundizar y continuar. Nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle sus razones y Dean nunca tuvo la oportunidad (aunque en realidad, nunca le falto el valor). No le vimos, durante toda esta perdida, caos y actividades de fin del mundo. Siempre pensé que aparecería en algún momento, pero igual que en muchas otras cosas de mi vida, estaba equivocado. Solo observamos, mientras todo el jodido mundo se venía abajo alrededor de nosotros y Muerte nunca se molestó en aparecer. ¿Y mierda, quién podría culparle? Con la cantidad de almas por cosechar, en tan corto espacio de tiempo, era poco probable que tuviera algún deseo (o alguna oportunidad) de visitarnos a mi hermano y a mí

Tampoco Dios, por cierto. Estaba más sorprendido por la ausencia de Muerte de lo que estaba por la de Dios. Eso en sí, era un testimonio de lo lejos que había caído. Ilustrando gráficamente cuán lejos estaba de aquel niño, adolescente, joven que rezaba cada día y que, honestamente, creía que era escuchado por Dios, los Ángeles, los Santos o lo que fuera. Que jodida tontería había sido. Hubiese sido mejor pasar el tiempo puliendo mis habilidades lanzando cuchillos o en mis lecciones sobre como exorcizar demonios, para el bien que me hizo.

Cuando todo estuvo en juego, las dos veces anteriores a esta, cuando el mundo se iba a acabar, Dios nunca levantó un jodido dedo celestial para ayudar a cualquiera de los estúpidos gilipollas, que creíamos en Su Inútil Culo. Simplemente nos dejó a merced de ángeles que pensaban, estaban haciendo lo que su Padre quería (si Él no hubiera jodidamente desaparecido) y de los demonios que harían cualquier cosa para detenerlos.

Castiel probablemente sabría todas las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía. No es que alguna vez me quedase sin preguntas pero ahora, también se había ido. Cristo Todopoderoso, extrañaba a Castiel más de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería posible. No sólo porque sus conocimientos habrían sido de utilidad, sino porque era Cas. Nuestro Cas. Y lo queríamos, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y él ya no estaba aquí. No sabía dónde estaba y Dean no quería especular sobre ello, probablemente debido a su “profundo vínculo” o lo que sea que tuvieran. Tampoco había tenido el valor de preguntar sobre _eso_ , porque Dean probablemente me ignoraría por días o me daría un puñetazo en el rostro si lo hacía. La inexplicable y misteriosa partida de Castiel me había golpeado fuerte, por supuesto, pero había arrollado a Dean como un jodido tren de carga y no sabía cómo ayudarle con eso.

Obtener un puñetazo en el rostro no me habría importado del todo, estaba muy seguro en este momento, pero la posibilidad de que Dean no me hablara era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. No es como si hubiese alguien más por los alrededores, interesado en hablar conmigo. De vez en cuando nos topamos con algún rezagado, alguna persona que había perdido todo lo que amaba. Yo siempre le ofrecía unirse a nosotros y Dean siempre les disuadía de hacerlo.

Él ganaba todo el tiempo. Nadie se nos unía. La vida era Dean y yo en la carretera, como siempre había sido, excepto que sin las cacerías. No había monstruos, ni fantasmas ni brujas. No había gente a la que salvar. Bueno, no había una manera de salvar a la gente. No de esto. Ni ángeles, ni demonios, por lo que podíamos decir. Sólo nosotros dos, ni Bobby para pedirle un consejo, ya que los celulares no funcionaban y Bobby estaba muerto.

La pérdida de Bobby, el hombre al que considerábamos casi como un padre, fue insoportable. Como no había forma de contactarle por teléfono, simplemente nos dirigimos al Deshuesadero Singer, cerca de Sioux Falls, esperando lo mejor. Quizás, sólo había estado intentando permanecer bajo el radar, como nosotros lo hicimos. Al detenernos en su casa, con el familiar sonido de los neumáticos del Impala levantando grava, estaba claro que no íbamos a encontrar lo que buscábamos.

Bobby estaba en el porche, descomponiéndose rápidamente, su escopeta y gorra pegada a lo que quedaba de él. No podíamos decir si le habían disparado o atacado, pero no importaba. Se había ido. Dean y yo cuidadosamente reunimos sus restos, incluyendo la gorra y los colocamos en una pira en el patio. Lo último que Bobby hubiera deseado era volver como un fantasma, un espíritu vengativo o cualquier otra cosa que había pasado años cazando. Su cuerpo tenía que ser cubierto con sal y quemado. Después de asistir a esta horrible tarea, entramos a la casa y vimos que había sido _metódicamente_ saqueada, por quien sea que había estado aquí. Todo rastro de comida, cobijas, toallas o medicamentos habían desaparecido.

Quien fuera, decidió que valía la pena asesinar a Bobby para poner sus manos en cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil para él (ella o ellos). Debió ser alguien desesperado, ya que Bobby tenía reputación de ser un ebrio mal humorado con armas y perros guardianes, en el pequeño pueblo. No vimos al perro, sólo esperaba que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de huir. Aunque, el asesino no identificado de Bobby, no sabía sobre la habitación del pánico. Yo tenía mis propios recuerdos, excepcionalmente desagradables, del tiempo que estuve encerrado en esa habitación y estaba seguro que Dean, tampoco quería entrar ahí. Pero bajamos las escaleras, tomamos las cobijas, botellas de agua, latas de sopa y dos almohadas, llevándolo todo al auto antes de volver a la pira.

Dos pedazos de madera fue todo lo que necesitábamos. Dean clavo la cruz improvisada cerca de las cenizas e Bobby. Si, tal vez a ninguno de nosotros le quedaba algo de fe, pero la cruz fue algo instintivo para él y para mí. Agarré un marcador negro de la guantera del auto y grabé su nombre, el año de su nacimiento y de su muerte en el madero horizontal, ya que ninguno pudo recordar su cumpleaños (¿Qué clase de personas éramos? Él siempre recordó los nuestros) y no había manera de determinar la fecha exacta de su muerte.

Volvimos al interior y agarramos una gorra de Bobby, azul con blanco, para mantenerla como recuerdo suyo y de todo lo que había hecho por nosotros a través de los años. ¿Cuántas veces nos había salvado el culo cuando estábamos con la mierda hasta el cuello? ¿O nos hizo entrar en razón cuando alguno de nosotros había estado actuando, cómo nos habría dicho: _‘idjits’_? No tengo duda de que ni Dean, ni yo habríamos estado aquí para ver la caída del mundo, si no fuese por Bobby Singer viendo por nosotros desde que éramos niños. Dean agarró, como era de esperarse, el diario de Bobby y un sobre con fotografías.

La visión de él intentando proteger su casa y siendo asesinado como resultado, fue más de lo que pude manejar y ciertamente, más de lo que Dean podía manejar. Su muerte nos dejó a ambos con un agujero en nuestros corazones que nunca se llenaría. Una vez que nos marchamos, seguimos conduciendo y aun sufriendo en nuestra propia y silenciosa manera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nada de eso nos detuvo, al menos por un tiempo. Los meses pasaron y continuamos en movimiento, seguimos conduciendo, encontrando sitios que tenían gasolina para llenar el rápidamente-vacío tanque del Impala. Encontrando lugares donde pudiésemos dormir por la noche. Ninguno quería hacer frente, admitir o hablar sobre la realidad de la situación. Esto realmente era el fin del mundo. Habíamos estado listos para esto en años anteriores, habíamos hecho planes, mientras los sellos se rompían y se libraba una guerra en el Cielo, pero no ahora. Justo en este minuto, día, hora, semana o mes, no estaba preparado para esto. Dean no estaba preparado para esto. Pero cada vez que pensamos antes en el fin del mundo antes, pensamos que nos habríamos ido con todo lo demás. Tal vez, en un resplandor de gloria, como superhéroes, mártires o algún escenario igual de ridículo. Demonios, esa vez, incluso me habría probado a mí mismo. Nunca pensamos que estaríamos aquí para verlo. Dean había tenido un vistazo del futuro, cortesía de ese imbécil de Zacarías, hace años. Pero esto no era nada parecido a lo que había visto en su viaje al futuro de ‘Esto Es Lo Que Sucede Cuando Lucifer Gana’, porque no creíamos que Lucifer hubiese causado algo de lo que estábamos viendo ahora.

Y era, jodidamente, deprimente como el infierno. Si, lo sé, quizás “deprimente” no era una palabra suficientemente fuerte para describir el ser testigo del colapso de la civilización, como siempre la conocí. Pero era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Esos dulces, pequeños pueblos de ensueño que había adorado toda mi vida estaban prácticamente vacíos. Las grandes y extensas ciudades que Dean odio su vida entera eran zonas de guerra, grupos de personas que resistían bordeados por todos lados con bloques de personas, incluso niños, que yacían muertos en las calles.

 

_And I'm not missin' a thing_  
Watchin' the full moon crossin' the range  
Ridin' the storm out

No paso mucho tiempo para que la electricidad fallara, sabía que eso sucedería, pero no estaba seguro en cuanto tiempo ocurriría. En algunos lugares fue después de un mes, en algunos fueron dos. Dirigirnos hacia el oeste era mi loca ocurrencia, con la idea de que la presa Hoover quizás podría mantener las luces encendidas en esa parte del país e incluso, posiblemente, por bastante tiempo. Dean estaba escéptico, pero accedió. De todos modos, ahí era más cálido y ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de llegar a algún sitio donde no estuviésemos congelándonos todo el maldito tiempo.

Aunque teníamos que hacer un gran sacrificio, antes de que poder comenzar nuestro viaje al oeste. Era una largo, largo camino por conducir. A miles de kilómetros y seguramente con muchos desvíos por las carreteras intransitables y ciudades por las que no era seguro pasar. La nena de Dean conseguía tal vez, **tal vez** , conduciendo en autopista, unas 15 millas por galón de gasolina. Teníamos que dejarla atrás. No creo haber visto nunca a mi hermano tan inconsolable como en el momento en que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, al evaluar esta situación en particular. Adoraba a ese auto, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero quería seguir vivo tanto como yo y sabía que no había forma de ser capaces de encontrar la suficiente gasolina para hacer todo el camino hacia la costa oeste.

Descargar el maletero, decidiendo que conservar y que abandonar fue una tarea difícil. Si, ya no había cacerías, pero conservamos el diario de papá y obviamente tantas armas como pudiéramos razonablemente llevar.

No hice ninguna objeción cuando Dean colocó cuidadosamente el abrigo mohoso y doblado de Castiel en la pila de “conservar”. De hecho, ni siquiera hice algún comentario al respecto, debido al asunto del puñetazo en la cara que mencioné antes.

Siempre viajábamos ligeros, en cuanto a posesiones personales, un hábito arraigado desde nuestra niñez. Ya no necesitaba la portátil, puesto que no había conexiones a internet que pudiera encontrar, pero Dean no dijo nada cuando la conserve de todas formas. Una bolsa de ropa y artículos de aseo por cada uno, lo mínimo, eso era lo que siempre tuvimos, desde que éramos niños. No había necesidad hacer cambios. Un sobre de fotos familiares que obtuvimos de papá y la casa de Bobby, se metió en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila de Dean y un mapa junto con una lista de posibles fuentes de alimentos y combustible, fue metido en el bolsillo lateral de la mía.

Guardé la gorra de Bobby y un par de libros. Nada de ciencia, solo literatura. Dean guardó sus cintas de audio.

Saqué al soldadito de plástico del cenicero de la puerta de lado del conductor y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

Al final, el Impala tuvo un funeral de cazador. Dean no podía soportar la idea de que alguien la encontrara, se la llevara o la desmantelara en partes. Así que una noche a un lado de la carretera en medio del ambiente rural de Alabama, nos detuvimos. Dean estaba llorando abiertamente y yo tenía dificultad para retener mis propias lágrimas. Roció lo último de nuestra sal de roca y una generosa cantidad de líquido para encendedor en su interior y pasó unos minutos solo, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, teniendo una conversación silenciosa con ella, dio un paso atrás y aventó su encendedor favorito por la ventana abierta del lado del conductor.

 

_Although these changes have come_  
With your chrome heart shining in the sun  
Long may you run?

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

Los dos nos quedamos allí, de pie, observando el auto arder. Tomando el poco consuelo que pudimos encontrar en el abrazo del otro, durante casi una hora antes de que finalmente diéramos la vuelta y entráramos en el diminuto Audi a diésel, al que le habíamos hecho un puente y empacado. Agradeciendo a nuestro padre haberle enseñado a Dean a conducir un auto con transmisión manual y que Dean me hubiese enseñado, comenzamos a movernos. Por muy mimados que estuviésemos con el automático que nos había acostumbrado a conducir todos estos años, no nos tomó mucho tiempo para ajustarnos a los cambios de marcha y al uso del embrague.

No tenía un reproductor de cintas, pero pensé que sería capaz de encontrar uno en alguna parte a lo largo del camino. Además, podía conectar mi portátil al encendedor del auto para mantenerla cargada y hacía mucho descargué en mi disco duro montones de su estúpida y jodida Metálica, Motorhead y Zeppelin (de acuerdo, tal vez algo de Zeppelin era bastante bueno, en la actualidad), así Dean podía tener el consuelo de su música favorita, aún si era con sonido metálico proveniente de los altavoces de mi computadora y no de una cinta que estuviese reproduciéndose fuerte y orgullosa en su amado Impala. Así que un poco de mierda, una pequeña migaja de nuestra antigua vida, si podía dársela a mi hermano, no me importaba lo que se necesitara.

Otras personas podrían no entender el golpe que fue para nosotros perder ese auto, pero era porque la mayoría de las personas no crecieron en un auto, no pensaban en un auto como en su hogar. Ambos, con unos años de diferencia, habíamos perdido la virginidad en el asiento trasero del Impala. Dean cuando tenía quince con Carla Palmer, yo cuando tuve dieciséis con Jeannie Kline. A través de los años, como niños y adultos, experimentamos tanto en ese auto, que casi me ahogaba con la pérdida. Cuando niños, habíamos abierto los regalos de Navidad en la ‘nena’ de Dean, dormíamos uno al lado del otro en la parte de atrás mientras Papá conducía al siguiente pueblo. Presionamos las heridas del otro para mantener la pérdida de sangre al mínimo, hasta que llegáramos a la sala de emergencias más cercana o la clínica de atención urgente. De adultos reímos y lloramos, cantamos Bon Jovi esperando que el trato de Dean se venciera. Nos gritamos el uno al otro hasta tener la garganta en carne viva. Demonios, nuestro primer beso fue en el asiento delantero, siete meses después de que viniera por mí a Stanford. Deja que alguien más intente incendiar la casa donde crecieron y observarla quemarse hasta las cenizas porque era jodidamente necesario para sobrevivir y entonces podrán decirme como se sienten sobre _eso_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

La primera parada que hicimos para pasar la noche, fue en lo que quedaba de un pequeño pueblo a casi una hora de la frontera entre Texas y Louisiana, después de haber cruzado el río Mississippi y seguir el camino hasta que no pudimos avanzar más. Nos detuvimos a poco más de setenta millas de cruzar la línea estatal, en un lugar que solía ser llamado Tyler, un pueblo universitario que alguna vez se enorgulleció de tener una población alrededor de los doscientos mil.

Por lo que pude ver, ahora estaba prácticamente vacío. Pero sabíamos que había un sitio donde podíamos poner algo de diésel en el estúpido auto pequeño, que estaba comenzando a odiar más y más conforme pasaban las horas. Si, tal vez me había burlado un poco de Dean, por estar tan apegado al Impala, pero al menos, no había tenido que encoger mis piernas tanto como lo hacía en este ridículo Audi, el cual claramente no fue diseñado para alguien con un cuerpo de mi tamaño.

Cuando era niño, siempre quise ser más grande que mi hermano. Me cabreaba que siempre fuera más rápido cuando estábamos corriendo, debido a sus largas piernas y que pudiera vencerme en cada combate, por su masa muscular superior. Era cuatro años y medio más grande, aunque nunca lo tuve en cuenta en esos momentos. Solo quería ser mejor que él en _algo_ , además de en la mierda de escuela, porque eso a él no le importaba, ni a nuestro papá, en realidad. Pero cuando cumplí quince, de repente todo fue extremidades largas y duros ángulos, me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso. Cuando acorté acuatro minutos sus cuatro y medio minutos por milla, a solo un par de meses de mi cumpleaños dieciséis, pensé que no podía sucederme nada mejor en toda mi jodida vida. Dean estaba atónito, nuestro padre silenciosamente orgulloso y yo estaba infinitamente exultante, presumiéndole aDean que, ahora, yo era el más rápido. Mi repentino crecimiento acelerado no me hizo más fuerte o más ágil, porque pasaron otros seis meses antes de que le inmovilizara en el suelo, mientras entrenábamos al calor del verano de Nebraska. Tres meses después de cumplir diecisiete. Me deleitaba en la victoria, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía algo más, algo claramente no fraternal sobre tener su cuerpo atrapado bajo el mío, sin saber que al mismo tiempo él estaba sintiendo ese mismo _algo más_.

Ahora, estaba esencialmente cabreado por tener seis pies y medio de alto y estar atrapado en este idiota auto “de bajo consumo” solo para que pudiéramos jodidamente vivir.

La casa abandonada que encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, no tenía electricidad, ya sabíamos que ese iba a ser el caso. Pero tenía el lujo de una chimenea en el salón y lo aprovechamos de inmediato. Era evidente que los antiguos propietarios habían huido hacía tiempo (pensando, indudablemente, que podrían encontrar un lugar más seguro, con más posibilidades). Después de hartarnos con bolsas de papas y latas de soda que encontramos en la cocina, nos acostamos en el piso y disfrutamos de la calidez del fuego. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuviésemos buscando el consuelo de las caricias del otro, algo que no nos habíamos permitido en mucho tiempo. Considerando que la mayoría de nuestros esfuerzos se concentraron en asuntos más urgentes como no _morir._ Ahí estaba tranquilo, cálido y no estábamos hambrientos o irritables. Se sentía como la cosa más natural para hacer, voltearse el uno hacia el otro, mis brazos alrededor de la espalda de Dean, recorriéndola y acercándole más. Capturando su boca en un beso sucio, todo saliva y lengua.

Por primera vez, en lo que podía recordar, sentí la tensión comenzar a deshacerse en sus hombros. Por supuesto, eso solo me alentó, aprovechando la oportunidad para despojarle de su camisa y pasar mi lengua sobre su pecho, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones mientras él gemía y jadeaba. No fue una sorpresa cuando tomó el control de la situación, moviéndose para quitarme la camisa y empujarme sobre mi espalda. Casi siempre terminábamos de esa manera. No todo el tiempo, pero si la mayoría. Así que levanté las caderas con facilidad cuando desbotonó mis vaqueros, haciendo más sencillo que los quitará.

Ninguno se molestaba en llevar ropa interior, después de todo, no es que hubiese oportunidad de lavar a menudo nuestra ropa. Cuando la electricidad falló, nos dimos cuenta que las lavanderías eran inútiles.

Una vez que estuve completamente desnudo, Dean se levantó para quitarse el resto de su ropa y me deleité con la visión de él, de pie sobre mí de esa manera, fuerte, desnudo y listo para hacerme sentir lo único que me había dado una verdadera satisfacción en años. Se acomodó de rodillas en el espacio entre mis piernas ansiosamente extendidas, tomó mi adolorida polla en su mano, tirando con fuerza sin más lubricante que el presemen que estaba goteando sin parar. Habíamos logrado conseguir una botella de lubricante, medio vacía, que no habíamos usado en un tiempo. Dean la sacó de la su mochila y recubrió sus dedos antes de liberar mi polla dura, provocándome, moviéndose alrededorde mi entrada, para luego hundir directamente dos dedos.

Mis manos se clavaron en la alfombra del suelo, buscando alguna manera de sostenerme a mí mismo contra los embates del dolor, el placer, el estiramiento, la quemazón y el éxtasis. No había manera de que me detuviera de follarme a mí mismo, empujando contra la intrusión, especialmente después de que golpeara ese punto, Jesús, ese jodido punto me volvía loco Me convertía en un idiota balbuceante, incapaz de formar alguna palabra más coherente que _joder, Dean, por favor, más, más fuerte, más, por favooor_. Su satisfacción era evidente por la sonrisa con la que me honró cuando removió sus dedos y deslizó su propia polla dura como una roca.

-“¿Lo quieres Sammy? Estás todo abierto y húmedo para mí, gimiendo como una puta. Vamos, dime que lo quieres”

Cada jodida vez. Nunca se callaba durante el sexo. **Nunca**.

Tomó todo lo que tenía el obligar a mi cerebro a dar una respuesta, pero lo hice- “ _Si_ , si, Dean por favor, te quiero dentro de mí, fóllame, vamos…”

-“Dilo de nuevo”

Maldición, sabía exactamente lo que quería que dijera otra vez- “Por favor. Por favor, Dean”

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Mientras empujaba mis rodillas, flexionándolas y separándolas más, se deslizó dentro de mi hasta que estuvo enterrado tan profundo como pudo. Estaba a menos de treinta segundos de que le diera la señal, el ligero asentimiento, diciéndole que se moviera. Cuando él se movió, Cristo, casi saliéndose todo el camino y entonces de regreso, tan jodidamente fuerte que me dejó sin aliento por un momento. Solo hasta la siguiente embestida, cuando conseguí el aliento suficiente para gemir, en voz alta. Dean estaba muy complacido con eso. No es que fuera a ir más despacio, el ritmo ya había sido establecido y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para sostenerme mientras me follaba sobre el suelo, acelerando y desacelerando, impredecible y volviendo mi cerebro aún menos funcional.

-“Te encanta Sammy, te encanta que te folle tan fuerte, lo sabes. Quiero que lo digas”

Cuando no recibió respuesta, debido al asunto del cerebro no funcional que había puesto en marcha, se detuvo, enterrándose hasta el fondo de mí y sujetó un puñado de mi cabello. Mi cabeza se sacudió automáticamente y mis ojos abrieron de nuevo por si solos, con un sentido de memoria de lo que esperaba ahora.

-“Dilo _baby boy_. Vamos, puedes hacerlo”

-“Me encanta… me encanta cuando me… follas tan… Jesús… tan fuerte… me…”- eso era todo lo que tenía y por suerte fue suficientemente bueno para que comenzara a moverse de nuevo.

-“Me pone tan caliente escucharte Sammy, has sido mí pequeña puta por años y nunca me canso de escucharte decir lo mucho que te encanta. Lo mucho que amas ser una puta para mí. Hazlo. Hazlo ahora”

¿Cómo en el infierno era capaz de formar oraciones completas, coherentes? Tenía que encontrar una manera, conseguir un poco de control temporal sobre el cerebro-derretido, darle lo que quería. Mi polla estaba tan dura que dolía y Dean ni siquiera la había tocado.

-“Me encanta ser tu puta… tuyo… me encanta… soy tuyo, una puta, tu zorra, Dean… todo para ti…”

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerle por el momento. Dean se calló y comenzó a embestir de nuevo, en serio, sacando débiles gemidos y sollozos entrecortados de mi garganta, hasta que su ritmo vaciló un poco. Entonces puso su mano sobre mí, pajeándome fuerte, con rudeza, y lo sabía. Él odiaba correrse antes que yo lo hiciera, se mantendría tanto como le fuera posible para asegurarse de que no sucediera. Desde luego, no me decepcionó esta vez, porque antes de que lo supiera mi orgasmo fue arrancado de mí y es posible que sólo gritara cuando sentí mi liberación caer sobre su manos, sobre mi vientre, incluso en mi pecho. Menos de dos minutos después, se detuvo encima de mí por un momento, su boca entreabierta un “Sammy” susurrado sobre sus labios, dejándome saber que él también había llegado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos permitimos este pequeño tiempo de paz.

 

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
I see angels and devils and God   
when you come

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

Por unos minutos, permanecimos de esa manera, la corrida sobre mí y chorreando sin cesar de mi trasero, al mismo tiempo. Cuando Dean finalmente se retiró no pude reprimir un ridículo gemido, pero él se quedó allí, recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, envolviendo sus brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Si, esos eran los mimos después del sexo que negaría hasta el día de su muerte y que se joda, porque lo hacía cada maldita vez. Casi. No cuando había sido sólo follar con resentimiento o sexo enojado, porque esas veces siempre se levantaba y se alejaba para limpiarse. Algunas veces tenía la decencia de aventarme una toalla, pero usualmente, no. Aunque esta noche no fue así. Esta noche éramos nosotros, solo nosotros dos, auténticos, vulnerables, enamorados, asustados y agradecidos de haber tenido otra noche como esta.

Ninguno sabía cuántas más nos quedaban.

Después de un rato, nos movimos, nos limpiamos, poniéndonos un chándal para dormir y encontramos una cama donde poder acostarnos y tener algo del necesario descanso. No podíamos quedarnos aquí, obviamente, porque no podíamos _quedarnos_ en ninguna parte, no aún, no mientras todo siguiera desmoronándose a nuestro alrededor.

Por la mañana, nos permitimos quizás una media hora de besarnos y tocarnos, antes de resignarnos al hecho de que movernos era una necesidad.

Una vez que conseguimos levantarnos de la cama, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos encontrado una especie de casa de la suerte. Cajas de barras de granola, una caja entera de botellas de agua y unas cuantas latas de soda. Cereal seco, incluso unos cuantos paquetes grandes de carne seca comercial. Empacamos tanto como pudimos, junto con unas cuantas cobijas y salimos de nuevo a la carretera, a través de la seca extensión de Texas.

Habíamos viajado algunas veces, a través de este estado en particular, pero esto no era como antes. No podíamos detenernos para conseguir una cerveza y hacernos con alguna piscina cuando quisiéramos. No teníamos ningún caso para trabajar, ni lugares en donde tengamos que parar. Así que parecía un viaje mucho más largo, está vez.

Encontramos un lugar para llenar de nuevo el tanque con diésel en los alrededores de Amarillo, Dean emergió triunfante de la tienda saqueada, mostrándome una pequeña botella de Astroglide y una sonrisa come mierda. Consideramos detenernos en la noche, pero ambos nos sentíamos un poco inquietos, supongo, y nos quedamos fuera del auto, fumando cigarrillos robados de la casi vacía tienda de los surtidores de gasolina. Nunca estuvimos envueltos en este particular pasatiempo con regularidad, especialmente no Dean. Yo, fumaba a menudo en la Universidad (Jess lo había tolerado, no se quejaba pero seguramente nunca lo aprobó) e incluso después de eso, durante el tiempo que Dean estuvo en… bueno, cuando no estuvo conmigo, cuando se fue y me dejó como una cascara quemada de lo que había sido antes. No es que Ruby fuera a quejarse al respecto.

Aunque sabía que él lo disfrutaba de vez en cuando (admitió que había agarrado brevemente el hábito mientras estaba viviendo con Lisa. Lisa, como Jess, no lo aprobaba, pero solamente desterraba a Dean al exterior cuando quería fumar). También sabía que él desaprobaría cualquier cosa que percibiera como “no es bueno para Sam”, especialmente después de que me atrapó detrás de la escuela cuando tenía 16 años, fumando unos Camel Light y me lo quitó de la mano con un golpe, enojado. Así que prácticamente evité fumar los años que estuvimos juntos. Pero ahora… bueno ahora, era ahora. Continúo intentando encontrar otras palabras para el “fin del jodido mundo”, pero no me gusta “apocalipsis” debido a sus connotaciones pasadas y parece demasiado pronto (y también un poco pretencioso) usar términos como “distopía”, entonces que se jodan, será el fin del jodido mundo y era probable que uno o ambos – _por favor, por favor, por favor NoDiosLoqueSea, por favor deja que seamos ambos –_ moriremos en cualquier momento, por lo que el cáncer de pulmón, no se encuentra en la parte superior de nuestra lista de ‘Cosas De Que Preocuparse’.

Sin embargo, los demonios, si estaban en esa lista, sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos topamos con uno. Por lo que cuando Crowley apareció de repente, apoyado casualmente contra el poste ,a menos de diez pies de donde estábamos parados, me paralicé, con el cigarro en el aire, mientras Dean dejaba caer el suyo y apretaba sus manos en un puño.

 

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

 

-“Chicos, chicos, chicos, no es necesario estar asustados por el viejo yo. Solo me pasé a verificarlos”

Dean fue el primero en hablar-“Mierda, Crowley ¿qué carajo te importa lo que nos ocurra? ¿Y de todos modos, cómo nos encontraste? ¿De dónde vienes? No hemos obtenido la pista de un jodido demonio de baja categoría en meses. Oh y…”

Crowley levantó una mano y silenció a mi hermano en un instante. Su poder seguía siendo aterrador, después de lo que habíamos visto y experimentado. Por supuesto, nos ayudó más de una vez, incluso más de dos. Pero seguía siendo quien era. El Rey del Infierno y todo eso.

Cómo si sintiera esos pensamientos, se dio la vuelta hacia mí, inmediatamente después de cerrarle la boca a Dean con un solo movimiento de su mano- “No dejes que te detenga. Adelante y termina tu cigarro”

Sin pensarlo, llevé el cigarro a mi boca, dando una larga calada, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del demonio- “¿Qué quieres?”- pregunté, las palabras salieron en una nube de humo, sabía que tenía que haber algo.

-“¿El Rey del Infierno, eh? ¿Eso es lo que acabas de pensar?”- Crowley negó con la cabeza, miro hacia abajo y de nuevo a mí, con una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro- “El infierno es un lugar completamente diferente ahora, _Jolly Green_. Jodidamente inundado, así es como esta, un cúmulo de almas condenadas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por los demonios de encrucijadas, la voluntaria recolección de almas ha sido puesta en un hiato permanente. El rey del Infierno debe delegar, así que estoy delegando. Necesito un descanso y pensé en venir a ver lo que ustedes, par de testarudos estaban haciendo”

-“¿Te sorprendió no ver nuestros nombres en tu lista, eh?”

-“No seas ridículo, leñador, ninguno de ustedes irá al Infierno, no de nuevo. Lo han hecho a su tiempo y están fuera de mi alcance y de mi reino. Cuando la vida te abandoné o a tu melodramático hermano, sus almas irán en otra dirección. Puertas del Cielo y todo eso”

El asombro en mi rostro mientras apagué lo último de mi cigarro debió notarse porque continuó.

-“No me vengas con esa mirada incrédula Sam. Todavía hay un Infierno, puedo decírtelo con certeza. Lo cual significa que aún hay un Cielo también. Y Dean, si tienes algo que decir, adelante, te daré otra oportunidad”

-“Tú santurrón hijo de puta, ¿qué carajo piensas que estás haciendo apareciendo aquí como…?”

-“De acuerdo, cambie de opinión. Puedes callarte otra vez”- respondió Crowley, silenciando a Dean una vez más.

-“Tengo algunas preguntas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?”

-“No me creerías y eso está bien, pero solo estoy tratando de ayudar. Piénsalo de nuevo, sé que no tenemos la historia más romántica, pero debes reconocer que he tenido debilidad por ustedes niños, desde que nos conocimos. En contra de mi naturaleza y también de mi mejor juicio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y no creerás esto tampoco, lo sé, pero siento lo de Bobby. Sabes que también me agradaba. Y no, él tampoco estaba en ‘mi lista’, obviamente”

No estaba mintiendo, al menos sobre esto. Había hecho más de lo que debía por nosotros y por Bobby. Incluso si tuvo motivos egoístas, al principio. Todo lo que pude decir fue- “No somos _niños_ ”

Crowley sólo se rió, esa sarcástica y cortante risa enlazada con su suave acento escocés, amenazante, apenas envuelta en mala intención, que había escuchado tantas veces antes- “De acuerdo Sam, no son niños, son adultos. Son hombres que se están follando el uno al otro, que lo han estado haciendo por años. Y corta esa mirada de ojos sorprendidos, todo el mundo lo sabía. Al menos en mi círculo lo sabíamos. Demonios, Bobby también lo sabía. ¿No lo vieron venir, cierto? Eso no importa. Ya no. A él no le importaba una mierda. De todas maneras, en caso de que no lo hayan notado, el mundo en el que viven ha cambiado significativamente en los últimos meses, ¿no es así?”

Otro comentario sobre Bobby y yo estaba más alucinado por este, pero intenté mantenerme bajo control mientras continuaba con la conversación- “Si, bien y ¿Cuánto tienes que ver en ello?”

Se echó a reír de nuevo- “¿En realidad crees que podría lograr algo como _esto_? Me siento halagado, pero de ninguna jodida manera. Lucifer, tal vez, pero incluso eso es bastante improbable. Los jinetes intervinieron para tomar ventaja, pero ellos tampoco lo comenzaron. Todo esto fue de ustedes. Quiero decir, no ustedes, pero **ustedes**. Lo que estoy diciendo es que esto fue solo el actuar común y corriente, de gente común con gusto por la destrucción. Los demonios no comenzaron esto y tampoco lo hicieron los ángeles. Awwww, Dean lo siento. No quería sacar a relucir un tema delicado. Tu Castiel está bien, te lo juro. De vuelta en casa y seguro extrañándolos bastante a ambos. Posiblemente a uno más que al otro”

Tuvo la decencia de no mirar directamente hacía Dean cuando lo dijo- “Pero no está sufriendo o le han vuelto a quemar sus alas, ni nada ¿Tienes algo que decir?”

Dean finalmente tuvo el poder de volver a hablar, pero sus palabras no eran ni cercanas a acaloradas esta vez- “¿Él está bien? ¿Cas? ¿No está… ya sabes, muerto o algo? ¿No está herido?”

-“No Dean, ni muerto, ni herido, aparte de estar deseando volver con ustedes dos, cruzados sin capa.Te doy mi palabra o no, esa no es mi decisión, solo te digo lo que sé. El pequeño Castiel está a salvo, no puede volver pero está en buenas manos y acompañado de algunas otras personas que ya conocen”

-“¿Cómo quién? ¿Quién está con Cas?”- preguntó Dean, sin mucho enojo detrás de sus palabras. Yo había encendido otro cigarro, contento con solo escuchar su conversación.

Había estado celoso de Castiel, eso era absolutamente cierto. Por mucho que le quisiera, sabía que sentía algo por Dean que no le pertenecía y hubo ocasiones que temí que Dean devolviera esos sentimientos. No hubo ninguna acción, pero algunos días mientras Cas estaba con nosotros, sin importar cuánto le quisiera, sentía un tipo de traición emocional. Como si Dean le estuviese dando a Cas, una parte de él que me pertenecía a **mí**. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez no. Me resigné al hecho de que nunca lo sabría y que ahora ya no importaba.

-“Puedo darte nombres. Algunos los conozco— Bobby, John, Mary. Algunos no— Pamela, Ash, Jessica”

Un jadeó debió escapar de mis labios y Dean estaba a mi lado de inmediato, sosteniéndome antes de darme cuenta que estaba comenzando a caer. Mi corazón se sentía como si tuviese un puño alrededor.

-“Ah, Jessica. Debe de haber sido una de las tuyas, Sam”

Dean arremetió contra él, de nuevo- “Cierra tu jodida boca respecto a Jessica. No te _atrevas_ a decirle una maldita cosa sobre Jessica”- podía sentir el calor irradiando de mi hermano en su modo posesivo, listo para enfrentarse al Rey del Infierno para proteger mis sentimientos. Joder, le amaba tanto, tanto y él me amaba a mí. Lo hacía, él también me amaba.

 

_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,  
So long_ _—_ _So long_ _—_ _I would do anything for love,_  
I would do anything for love

-“Tranquilo hermano mayor, no era mi intención enojar a nadie. Te lo dije, solo vine a ver si alguno de los dos seguía aguantando por aquí”

-“Bueno, ya lo sabes. Seguimos vivos y creo que cuenta como aguantar, considerando la circunstancias”- respondí, intentando quitarme lo horriblemente mal que me sentí al escuchar el nombre de Jessica en la boca de Crowley. El pensar que ella estaba en el Cielo con personas a las que quería me consolaba, lo suficiente para calmar, al menos algo de mi enojo- “¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has visto?”

-“En todas partes Sam. He estado en todo el mundo. Algunos lugares son peores que otros, pero básicamente es un montón de mierda hasta las rodillas sin importar en donde mires. Sin luz, sin comida fresca, sin agua limpia, sin un lugar donde la gente no se asesine a sangre fría por _cosas_ ”- debió reconocer mi expresión ansiosa porque continuó- “Ah, ahí está el inteligente, el cerebro tan grande como esa mata de pelo, ¿lo descubriste, cierto? Una útil fuente de información justo aquí, en el demoniorastrero que soy”- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y tenía razón, por supuesto. Nadie sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su directo campo de visión, porque no había comunicación, ni manera de verlo, no había pantallas de CNN con reporteros valientes reportando desde las líneas del frente, con cintillas pasando a través de la parte inferior, dándote fragmentos de otras noticias.

Dean preguntó incrédulo- “¿Y vas a compartir esa información con nosotros? ¿A cambio de qué? Ya dijiste que no puedes conseguir nuestras almas de vuelta”

-“Por nada Dean. Por _nada_. Porque quiero, porque puedo. Porque en la parte blanda del corazón de monstruo que tengo, me he apegado un poco a ustedes con los años. Realmente no importa. Pero si tienen preguntas, dímelas y las responderé, si puedo”

Salté de inmediato, por supuesto. Primero lo primero- “¿Cuántos quedamos?”

-“Oh bastantes. Casi mil millones, supongo”

Dean y yo nos miramos con expresión confundida e incrédula, entonces de miramos a Crowley- “¿Bastantes? ¿Eso es _bastantes_? ¡Es menos del 20% de la población mundial hace cuatro años! Jesús, joder, sabía que era malo pero…”

-“Si lo sé, suena horrible y antes de que todo se nivele serán menos. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, serán más de nuevo. El mundo será un lugar diferente. Pero aún seguirá aquí, para que quienes queden hagan lo que quieran con él. No lo olviden, soy mucho más viejo de lo que creen. La población de la tierra, animal y humana, ha sido diezmada antes, algunas veces por circunstancias naturales. Otras, en el caso de los humanos, por su propia estupidez. Tal vez ya no cometerán los mismos errores de nuevo”

-“¿Nivelarse?”- preguntó Dean claramente intrigado- “¿Quieres decir que las cosas llegarán a un tipo de línea base, del tipo _esta es la nueva normalidad_?”

-“Eso creo. Aunque será en un tiempo, no podría decirles cuanto, pero no será durante la noche”

Pensé que ese sería buen momento para averiguar si mi teoría era correcta- “¿Sabes si las luces aun funcionan al oeste? ¿La electricidad?”

-“Si, buena suposición, Alce. La presa Hoover. Al menos por ahora, el camino a las Vegas aún sigue iluminado como si fuera Navidad. Aunque no creo que las ratas y cadáveres estén jugando mucho al blackjack en estos días. Pero si, todo por allá, en unos cuantos lugares en Arizona, partes de Nevada y California, más gente sigue viva e incluso saludable a causa de la electricidad. El agua aún es mala, pero si tienes los medios para hervirla es mucho más segura para ti. No estoy diciendo que sea bonito, pero al menos tienen eso. No hay manera de saber cuánto durará, por supuesto”

Por un momento di un suspiro de alivio. Si con el viaje al oeste no íbamos a conseguir algo, entonces habríamos sacrificado demasiado para nada.

-“Así que tal vez estemos a salvo ahí por un tiempo si podemos lograrlo, Sam ¿Cierto Crowley?”

Crowley respondió a la pregunta de Dean con la insinuación de una sonrisa detrás de su voz- “No hay más ‘seguridad’. Puedo decírtelo sin dudas. La gente sigue matándose los unos a los otros, muriendo por enfermedad y hambre cada día, incluso por ahí. Pero ustedes preferirán estar el oeste de los Estados Unidos, en lugar de Haití o Rusia en estos momentos, al menos tendrían una oportunidad. Especialmente ustedes dos. Tienen armas, supongo que probablemente serán cazadores decentes, ya saben, como para cazar comida. En estos tiempos tal vez querrían agradecer a su Papi por las habilidades de supervivencia que les enseñó.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean se tensó de nuevo y Crowley alzó las manos en un gesto de paz- “Lo siento, lo siento. No volveré a mencionar a alguien que ustedes conozcan, ¿de acuerdo? De todas maneras, tengo que irme. Tal vez nos veamos otra vez. Algo más antes de que me vaya, si ahí es a donde se van a dirigir, vean si pueden abastecerse de repelente de insectos”

Ambos clavamos en él una mirada confundida antes de que se explique- “El virus del Oeste del Nilo. Un repugnante brote en California, expandiéndose a Nevada, Arizona y también a Nuevo México. Los mosquitos ya no son sólo una pequeña plaga”


End file.
